Katarzynki, or Something On Your Face
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: LietPol Fluff. In which Lithuania is trying to make katarzynki, and Poland is making this very difficult.


**An old oneshot from LJ that I decided to post here for the hell of it. I'M NOT DEAD! Pointless fluff is pointless. But I can't help it. These two just make me smile. **

**And as I have said, I LOVE katarzynki. For those not in the know, it's a Polish desert. It's basically pierniki but dipped in chocolate. And if you don't know what pierniki is, it's a kind of gingerbread I guess? Anyway katarzynki is good. But messy as fuck to make...**

**Characters (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

oOo

The night hadn't started out like this.

"I want katarzynki," had been all that Poland had said. Innocent enough words for the blonde nation, who could still be unwittingly a bit selfish.

And Lithuania had, of course, started to resist but ultimately agreed when Poland gave him_ that_ look. It wasn't as if katarzynki was hard to make. It was pretty much what one would get if one crossed pierniki with chocolate fondue, Lithuania supposed. Pretty simple. But...

...but...

"You know," Lithuania tried to look annoyed even though the sight just made him want to laugh, "you didn't _have_ to help me, Poland."

The blonde nation sat indignantly on the floor where he had slipped in some spilled milk, chocolate dripping down his cheek onto his shoulder and chest.

"D-don't, like, give me that look!" Poland snapped. "It's, like, so not funny, Liet! Like, so not!"

He couldn't help it. Lithuania lost it, erupting into laughter and leaning onto the counter for support.

"Stop laughing at me!" Poland whined, shooting up and grabbing some unbaked pierniki dough from the counter, shoving it indignantly into Lithuania's face.

The brunette gasped, stifling more giggles as he wiped it away, smearing his face the tannish colour. "Now that," he reasoned out loud, "was completely uncalled for."

Poland gave a small "harumph", turning his delicate nose upwards. "That's, like, what you get for laughing at me."

The brunette sighed. "I was laughing because it was cute."

"No, you were being, like, a total jerk. I told you not to laugh, and then you like totally did anyway! Jerk!" Poland continued on this little rant, basically repeating the same thing.

Lithuania lifted a spoon of dough very carefully and flung it at the shorter nation's mouth in an attempt to shut him up. Unfortunately, his aim wasn't the best and he missed Poland's mouth entirely.

"Oh my god, my hair!" Poland squealed. "Augh, Liet, you totally suck!" Impulsively, he grabbed the largest bowl on the counter and dumped its contents onto the head of the snickering Baltic nation.

It was only a few seconds later that he realised what he'd just done.

Lithuania slowly removed the bowl from his head, parting his wet, drenched-in-chocolate hair to look at a very mortified Poland.

"And just how," he began, "are we supposed to make katarzynki without the chocolate?"

"Pfft," Poland looked away, blushing. "Like, you totally started it."

"You have something on your face," Lithuania answered.

"What? Where?"

"Right here," the brunette reached up and smudged chocolate from his arm all over the blonde's face, causing the shorter to yelp and struggle until Lithuania smiled, and let him go before attempting to wipe some of the chocolate off of himself with a dishcloth.

"Guess I deserved that," Poland muttered, absentmindedly bringing his sleeve up to his face, before gasping again. "O nie!"

"What?" Lithuania turned around.

"Nie, nie, nie!" Poland whined, tugging at his shirt. "I just bought this! Ugh, it'd, like, better not stain!"

Lithuania felt his breath sputter in his throat and his face grow hot as the other removed the new shirt to run it under sink water.

"C'mon, Liet, gimme your shirt too or it'll look totally grody for, like, ever."

"W-what?" The taller blinked. "Oh, no, I couldn't-"

"Moj Boze, Liet, I've like _seen_ your scars. You know this, you don't have to be so totally scared around me," Poland turned and gave him a small, catlike smile. "I mean, like, it's me, okay? I'm so not gonna hurt you."

Lithuania nodded, peeling off his shirt. Poland really had did a number on him with the chocolate. He began to step over to place it in the sink as well, but slipped in some that had dripped from his hair and fell forward...

...directly onto his partner.

There was an awkward pause as the two realised what position they'd landed in, Lithuania pretty much on top of Poland, who was sprawled onto the floor. His hair was still dripping chocolate onto the other's face and bare chest. Unsure what to do, he didn't move at all.

Poland broke the silence, "Hey, Liet, you, like, have something on your face."

"What?" he blinked.

"Like, right here," Poland shifted under Lithuania to sit up a bit, and kissed the other playfully on the nose. "And here," another kiss on the temple, "and here," on the jawline, "and God, Liet, you're like totally messy!" onto his neck.

"Y-you made me messy!" Lithuania sputtered. "Stop sucking on my neck!"

"Mmmm, nie," Poland refused. "It's, like, covered in chocolate. What else am I _supposed_ to do with it?"

The taller pulled back, and Poland pouted, sitting all the way up. And then when he got a good look at Poland, he couldn't help but grin.

"What?" Poland cocked his head cutely, and Lithuania could feel his face flushing.

"You were pressed so close to me, you got chocolate all over you," he pointed out.

The blonde inspected his chest, which was, indeed, smeared with chocolate. "Hey, Liet, lick it off."

"What?"

"I, like, can't reach my own chest with my tongue, Liet, duh!" Poland smirked mischievously. Lithuania nodded.

"Oh, alright, if that's how you want to play. One thing first though, Poland."

"Yeah?"

"You," Lithuania moved closer so that his lips were just barely brushing the blonde's, "have something on your face." And before Poland could respond, he pressed his mouth to the others, practically devouring it from the inside until he could taste more of his partner than the chocolate mess all over them.

Finally, they pulled apart to breathe, spittle trickling down Poland's mouth as they both laughed. They looked at each other. Not a word was spoken as they again went to work removing chocolate from each other.

_fin_


End file.
